


Sensual Pressure

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: After care, Anal, Autism, Autistic Carlos, BDSM, M/M, Neurodiversity, Oral, Orgasm, dom!Cecil, safe words, sub!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is a very good Dom and knows what his lovely Sub needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Pressure

Cecil smiled to himself, adjusting some of the ropes that kept Carlos’ arms behind his back. The radio host had explained that when he was a Scout; Earl had helped him practice knot tying for hours just to make sure he earned his badge on time. These lessons were of course incredibly useful for practical purposes as well as…certain activities that could be performed in the bedroom.

Like the one happening right now.

They were both naked, kneeling on top of their bed as Cecil got everything ready for their scene. Carlos’ favorite snacks and a bottle of sugarless bottled water rested on the night stand, ready for when things were over. Carlos’ favorite weighted blanket, the one with small colored beads sewn on top for him to play with, was folded up and waiting on a chair nearby.

“You know how much I love you, right Carlos?” Cecil asked, checking the ropes that crossed over Carlos’ chest one more time. He had the scientist’s arms behind his back, bent at the elbows with one arm above the other. The yellow ropes then moved over the man’s chest and stomach, knots forming beautiful patterns across his dark skin, the not too tight but still there pressure making him feel safe and warm.

Carlos’ eyes were covered with a green silken scarf. If he opened his eyes he could see through the material, ensuring that there were no worries about what was happening and where Cecil had gone. Slowly he took in a deep breath, his chest making the ropes tighten ever so slightly around his body. “I love you too, Cecil,” he whispered.

Cecil smiled, stroking his lover’s cheek with the warm palm of his hand. His thumb played over his lips and he cooed when Carlos opened his mouth, inviting his thumb inside with a flick of his tongue. He obliged him, allowing his thumb to slip into his mouth. “Suck,” he commanded, deep voice becoming deeper, stronger.

He smiled when Carlos obeyed, sucking on his thumb with a moan, taking in the entire digit greedily as his tongue started to lap at it. He nodded in approval, using his free hand to run through Carlos’ thick hair, making him groan around his thumb. “I love you so much, Carlos. I’ll always take care of you. Do you understand?”

Carlos nodded his head and Cecil smiled, lowering his free hand further, taking hold of his lover’s half-hard erection. Lazily he started to stroke him, watching as Carlos’ nostrils flared ever so slightly, groaning around his thumb still in his mouth. He hissed at the gentle sensation of teeth pressed against him, smiling when he pulled it out with a wet pop, shaking his head at Carlos’ whine and attempt to take it back.

“Patience,” he warned.

“Please…” Carlos panted, gasping as he became fully erect in Cecil’s grasp. He whined when Cecil gave the base of his cock a gentle squeeze in punishment, biting his lower lip to stop himself from complaining any further about the lack of something to suck.

“You’re such an eager little slut,” Cecil cooed, “aren’t you? Speak.”

“Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I’m your slut,” Carlos moaned, “I…I love you so much, Sir.”

Cecil rewarded Carlos with a firm kiss on the lips, placing his hands on his shoulders to give them a tight squeeze before letting go. “And your Master loves you too,” he cooed once their lips parted. “Now…you want to suck on something, right?” He smiled at the way Carlos nodded his head and he purred as he leaned back against their pillows, one hand holding on to several of the knots over Carlos’ chest, guiding him downwards towards his own hard erection.

He threw his head back with a loud moan when Carlos took the head into his mouth, sucking on it loudly without any further commands. “Oh Gods…” Carlos’ mouth was always so hot and wet and he struggled to keep himself under control, one hand gripping onto Carlos’ hair, tugging gently every so often to give him positive encouragement. “Such a wonderful slut…”

Carlos hummed loudly in reply, his cheeks flush with color as he slowly pushed himself further down Cecil’s cock, groaning as his nose became buried in the other’s pubic hair. He swallowed around his head, letting his bottom teeth lightly touch the sensitive underside of the erection.

“Oh Gods!” Cecil whined. He hissed and had to force himself to keep control, tugging on Carlos’ hair, forcing him off of his cock. They were both panting with lust and need and Cecil smirked, pulling Carlos up for a kiss that ended with a bite to his lips. “Did you try to make me cum early?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Carlos panted, struggling to control his breathing and his racing heart.

“Do you want to taste my cum, slut?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Are you sure?” Cecil teased, “I’ll let you taste if you wish…but then you don’t get to feel anything up that tight ass of yours.” He smiled at the way Carlos squirmed, frowning to himself as he considered his options. He waited patiently, listening to the soft sounds of teeth being ground, understanding that this was how Carlos expressed that he was deep in thought.

“…I…”

“Tell me what you want, slut,” Cecil urged when Carlos suddenly trailed off.

“I want you to…to fuck me,” Carlos finally answered.

Cecil purred and sat up happily as he asked, “on your back or on your stomach, cum slut?”

“On my back.” The words had not finished leaving his lips when Carlos was gently pushed down onto his back, mewling as he spread his legs and licked his lips.

Cecil hummed to himself as he warmed the bottle of lubricant between the palms of his hands, eyes roving over Carlos’ body as he waited. He watched the way Carlos squirmed ever so slightly, tugging just enough on his ropes to make them tighten around his body, shuddering at the sensation of the pressure on his skin. “Color?” he asked.

“Green,” Carlos answered.

“Good boy.”

Carlos threw his head back and cried out when the first lubricant covered finger was pushed inside of him. He opened his eyes, seeing the world through the green fabric. “Oh God…” he gasped, rolling his hips forward slowly, pushing himself further down Cecil’s single probing finger. “Sir…please…”

A second finger was pressed inside and suddenly Cecil’s mouth was around Carlos’ erection and he howled, tightening around Cecil’s fingers briefly before he remembered to calm himself down. “Oh God…” he whispered, moaning as Cecil sucked in time with his probing fingers inside of Carlos. He barely felt it when a third finger was added too focused on the lips and warm mouth and the  _tongue_ …

“Color?” Cecil croaked, suddenly pulling off of Carlos’ erection, licking his lips to stop himself from drooling onto him.

“Green! So green, Sir!”

Cecil nodded, adding more lubricant to his erection, making himself slick before he took hold of Carlos’ hips, pressing the head against him, waiting just a moment more before rocking forward, penetrating him with a snarl and a hiss.

“Ah!” Carlos arched his back, shutting his eyes beneath their blindfold once again, feeling so deliciously full and loved in that first moment of penetration with Cecil. He gritted his teeth, mentally stopping himself from grinding them in pleasure as Cecil slowly started to find a good pace, rocking back and forth as he hunched over Carlos, hot breath ghosting over trembling dark flesh. “Sir!”

He kissed him. Deep and hard, sucking on his tongue and lips between gasps for air. “So good…you feel so good, slut,” he whispered against his cheeks and chin between kisses and bites. He smiled at the way this only drove Carlos closer and closer, knowing how much Carlos enjoyed verbal praise during scenes.

Gently he took hold of Carlos’ bobbing erection with a hand, running the palm of his hand over the pre covered head, spreading it around the shaft before firmly starting to stroke in time with his thrusts. “Cum with me,” he panted.

“Trying…”

“You can do it, slut. Do it for your Master…” Carlos tightens around his cock and Cecil hisses as he pumps Carlos’ cock faster, gasping as he soon has his lover cumming over his hand and trembling stomach. A moment later he quickly pulls out, adding his own semen onto Carlos’ body, gripping onto his thighs with one hand to steady himself, the other stroking the base of his cock, making sure he’s finished before getting to work.

The blindfold is removed first and Cecil kisses Carlos again on the lips, smiling as he rests his forehead against his briefly, flashing white teeth at him in comfort. “I’m going to clean you up now, my love.” He waited for Carlos’ dazed nod and mewl of understanding before sliding off of the bed, picking up a clean rag before he started to clean the semen off of Carlos’ body.

Carlos had started to tremble by this point and Cecil picked him up, hugging him tightly, pressing his face against his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered into his ear, “I love you so much and I’m going to take care of you.”

“Cecil…” Carlos whispered. He smiled as the ropes were removed next, keeping still as he watched Cecil pick up the blanket, his hands flapping briefly in excitement as Cecil adjusted their positioning on the bed, lying beside Carlos before draping the blanket over both of them, grabbing the snacks and setting them on top.

“How do you feel?” Cecil asked, unwrapping one of the granola bars, pressing it to Carlos’ lips as the other idly ran his fingers over the beads on his blanket. He watched as Carlos took a bite, waiting for him to chew and swallow, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly at him.

“Wonderful,” Carlos finally answered and he giggled when Cecil pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, accepting the bottle of flavored water.


End file.
